


Untouched

by pica



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Unresolved Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Pain non ha mai premuto i canini abbastanza a fondo da lacerare la pelle, non ha nemmeno idea di quale sapore abbia il sangue di Ellie.





	

Pain sa che Ellie sta tremando quando spinge le labbra schiuse contro il suo collo esposto, quando preme piano la punta dei canini sulla sua pelle pulitissima, attento a non rovinarla. Sa che sta tremando perché Ellie non si oppone mai, né lo ha mai implorato di non bere il suo sangue, eppure quando sono così vicini, anche se Pain si rifiuta di toccarlo – di sollevare le braccia per stringerlo contro di sè, o anche solamente di chiudere le dita attorno al suo braccio per impedirgli di scappare – riesce a sentire il suo respiro farsi sottile, ed il suo corpo un po' più rigido, e con la coda dell'occhio, nascosto nell'incavo del suo collo, cerca il suo viso e lo trova paralizzato, con le labbra schiuse che traballano appena e gli occhi chiusi, le palpebre strette, sbiancate.  

Pain non ha mai premuto i canini abbastanza a fondo da lacerare la pelle, non ha nemmeno idea di quale sapore abbia il sangue di Ellie – lo immagina delizioso, dolce e con un retrogusto che rimane attaccato al palato, che non si lascia dimenticare – eppure l'umano ancora trema ogni volta che lui gli si sporge abbastanza vicino da poterlo divorare, se lo volesse. Pain si è sforzato di capire il perché, ma dopotutto Ellie è sempre stata la creatura più difficile da decifrare, per lui. 

"Lord Pain?" 

La voce di Ellie adesso è piccola, cauta, eppure c'è sempre qualcosa che le manca – quella reverenzialità docile che tutte le Art riescono a fare propria, prima o poi, e che le rende così ingiustamente tutte uguali a sè stesse. Persino ora, con i pugni chiusi ed il respiro sospeso, Ellie suona alle sue orecchie così ferocemente umano, così sfacciatamente vivo. Pain ritira i canini e li nasconde sotto le labbra, eppure non riesce mai a lasciarlo andare subito. Lo sfiora, invece, questa volta in punta di labbra, a fior di pelle, quasi senza nemmeno toccarlo – solo per sentire il suo profumo, solo per aspettare che i suoi muscoli si sciolgano ed il suo respiro si distenda, che il suo petto smetta di trattenere il tremore. 

Solo dopo, quando Ellie smette di tremare, Pain chiude gli occhi e ritrae il capo. Le spalle dritte, le mani lungo i fianchi che lentamente scivolano dietro la schiena e si ricongiungono, il verde limpidissimo dei suoi occhi che cerca senza vergogna il viso dell'uomo. 

Nello sguardo di Ellie a Pain sembra sempre di scorgere una punta di rammarico, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa che nemmeno questa volta è riuscito a trovare, e inevitabilmente si domanda sempre se anche agli occhi dell'uomo il suo viso restituisca la stessa impressione. 

"E' tutto," gli dice solamente. "Grazie Ellie, puoi andare." 

Come molte altre volte scorge i suoi occhi indugiare spaesati su di sé. Ha provato a non leggerci più di quanto dovrebbe – a non trovarci una supplica silenziosa, ancora rimasta inespressa – eppure per qualche motivo i pensieri sembrano sempre viaggiare troppo velocemente, _osare_ troppo quando c'è di mezzo lui. Ed è per questo, forse, che prima che Ellie possa protestare in alcun modo, Lord Pain si volta e rivolge uno sguardo immobile oltre il vetro della finestra, al cielo scuro, dandogli le spalle. 

"Impiega il resto della notte come meglio credi," gli concede. "Ho ancora molto lavoro da sbrigare." 

Ci sono attimi di silenzio che si dilatano insopportabili fra di loro, e che Pain riempie sbirciando il riflesso confuso di Ellie che tremola appena contro il vetro. Alla fine, però, Ellie non rimane mai come Pain si ritrova ogni volta stupidamente a sperare. China semplicemente il capo, e il vampiro riesce quasi a immaginare il sorriso piccolo e triste che gli si piega fra le guance. 

"Buon lavoro," decide semplicemente di dirgli prima di obbedire.  

Pain si sente stringere il petto quando il rumore della porta che striscia contro il pavimento lo distoglie dal silenzio, e per qualche strano motivo è il suo corpo a muoversi da solo, contro le briglie di una mente troppo abituata a non vacillare. 

Quando si volta di scatto, però, con le labbra schiuse e la voce pronta a prendere forma, la stanza si è già svuotata con troppa facilità della presenza di Ellie, lasciandolo solo con un sorriso amaro incastrato fra le labbra e l'assenza dell'uomo a pesargli sul petto più di quanto sarebbe pronto ad ammettere a sé stesso. 

Anche oggi è stato troppo tardi. Anche oggi, si dice, l'ha vigliaccamente lasciato andare. Ed è giusto così.


End file.
